Haruhi's Birthday Suprise
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Haruhi's birthday is coming up, but she won't tell Tamaki what sh wants.. How far will Tamaki go to give her the perfect present? HaruXTama Dedicated to KeitiiManga sp? for winning the 'mini-contest ' I had...


**Hi everyone! This fic is dedicated to Keitii Manga for getting the mini-contest in my fic Assumptions I think? O.o *awkward silence* Ok... So I don't like how it came out ( I usually don't...) but anyways enjoy! 8)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC!_

Feb. 2nd

"Haruhi! Tell me what you want for your birthday!" Tamaki had been whining for the better part of the week, always about what she wanted for her birthday. Little did he know what she wanted, couldn't be purchased from any catalog....

"Nope, you come up with it!" She walked away, hands full of books. Tamaki sighed and walked back to the Host Club. There he found Kyouya sitting on the couch, for once not occupied. "Kyouya.. I need help.." Kyouya made no response or sign that he had even heard the blonde teen. That's when he noticed the white cords running from his ears. He pulled the cords harshly from th shadow king's ears and put on his most endearing puppy dog face, the one not even Haruhi could resist. (Though when it was on the topic about her birthday, she managed to) "What do you want otoo-san?"

Tamaki perked up now that someone was actually listening to him."Ka-san.. I don't know what to get for Haruhi..." Kyouya turned to his unspoken best friend and grinned. "You don't even have the slightest clue?" Kyouya and the others had noticed that Haruhi's tolerant gazes had soon turned to something looking very much like admiration. And not the senpai-kind of admiration either. Of course Tamaki was the only one who didn't realize that his feelings were reciprocated.

"Have you asked her?" Tamaki looked at the Shadow King in disbelief. "No Kyouya! Why hadn't -I ALREADY HAVE!" Kyouya looked at Tamaki, eyebrows raised; it was rare that Tamaki yelled, which meant that he was more than was pissed. "Well how about a ring or something?" Kyouya,while coming off as a player, had next to no experience with gift giving.

"Hm.. That's a good idea, but she told me she ddn't want me to buy anything..." Tamaki put his hand under his chin and thought hard. "Ah! Something homemade! Thanks Kyouya!" Tamaki ran off in the direction of the front of the school. Unsure of wat hell he had just unleashed Kyouya chuckled. One thing was for sure, it would be interesting.

Feb. 3rd

"The Host Club is closed for the rest of the week?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki in disbelief. "Yes, though on the fourth we will be cleaning in preparation for a school event." At this Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Senpai, do you expect me to believe that they're making children of the elite clean?" Tamaki somehow managed to keep his composure and nod. "Hai, Hai.. Right after school?" Tamaki nodded and then cocked his head to the side.

"Demo.. Wendesday is Casual Day... Nah never mind..." What had gone through Tamaki's mind was beyond perverted... "Senpai..." Haruhi glared her blushing senior, only imagining what could have him flushing a tomato red. "Ah.. Never mind.. Never mind.." "Tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru came running down the hall looking scared as hell. "We... Just... Escaped.. Girls.... Terrorfying... " They collapsed onto the ground looking up angrily at Tamaki. "You left us to tell the girls that club is cancelled for the rest of the week-" Kaoru looked out of breath so Hikaru continued. "The mobbed us! And then they tried to drag Kaoru off to serve as a hostage!"

Tamaki looked at the twins an apologetic look gracing his face. "Gomen,"It was both a dismissal and an apology rolled into one. "Ah... 'Kay.. We'll be leaving now.." Haruhi looked at Tamaki, who even by Tamaki standards, was acting strange..

Feb. 3rd Tamaki's room.

"Yosh! I must try my best to make a cake for Haruhi. He tied a blue apron around his waist and set to work. Now that he lived in the main house, he had a built in kitchen. He took out a cake mix and read the instructions before realizing he had absolutely no idea what to do.

He picked up his cell and pressed the first speed dial. "Hello ,Senpai?" "Gah!! Wrong speed dial! Gomen Haruhi!" He hung up and then pressed speed dial number 2. "Yes, Tamaki-sama?" "Shima... Could you please come to my room?" Shima said yes and hung up. Tamaki opened the door and waited rather impatiently for Shima. He covered his eyes and tapped his foot. If Shima did-"Yes, Tamaki-sama?" After some rather girlish screaming from Tamaki, he finally calmed down enough to explain.

"Shima, I need to figure out how to make commoner cake." He held up the box to make his point even more blatant. "Why don't you have one made for you?" Tamaki sighed. "I need this as a present for a friend!" Shima'; eyebrows raised and then she let out a chuckle as she remembered Kyouya mentioning it to her, this girl Tamaki liked.

She nodded and then just as Tamaki was going to skip into his room, "But first I have to change out of my kimono." Tamaki practically fell to the ground in frustration.

Feb. 4th (Haruhi's birthday)

"Tamaki, what happened to you?" Kyouya looked at his friend with stunned disbelief. The usually neat tousled hair was limp and in disarray. There were bags under his eyes and he was still in his pajamas. "Eh? What's wrong?" He slurred his words and looked dead on his feet. "Tamaki, it may be casual day, but I don't think they meant for you to go in pajamas,"

"Eh? School? Nani?" His cheeks were flushed and when Kyouya put his hand on his forehead, he called for Shima, as Tamaki fell forward unconcious.

Feb. 5th

Tamaki suddenly sat up in bed, alert for the first time since Shima had him stay from school. He looked at the calendar and sighed. Why did he have to catch a cold the night before Haruhi's birthday!? He got out of bed and dressed for school. Sure there was no point in going, as Haruhi's birthday had passed... But he still wanted to give her her present...

He grabbed the cake box from the fridge and raced down the stairs; if he kept sulking he would be late for - "Tamaki-sama, you have a visitor." He stopped in his tracks as a casually dressed Haruhi walked through the was dressed in low, semi-tight jeans, with a long black blouse over them. Gorgeous. "Senpai? Should you be up?" Tamaki still stunned with the gravity of it all, couldn't speak. After all, it was _Haruhi _and she wasin his house! "Haruhi why aren't you wearing a unifor-" "Tamaki-sama, you of all people should know that your father cancels school when you're sick!" Tamaki turned to Shima, frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me that when I was walking down the steps?" Shima sighed. "As I have said before, I hope everyday that Tamaki-sama will wake up as a responsible young man," She shuffled away mumbling about manners and such.

"So Senpai... I heard you forgot to sleep with a blanket -again." Haruhi giggled. "Yea... Only because Shima wants me to learn to be responsible- the hard way." Tamaki laughed shallowly and then the awkward silence began.

"Ne, Senpai? What's that box for?" Tamaki returned his attention to the white cardboard box in his hands. "Ah, this? It's your... Ummm.. Birthday cake.." He flushed towards the end and then reopened one of his closed eyes. "Senpai? You baked?" Tamaki groaned. "Please don't say it like it' impossible.." Comprehension dawned on Haruhi's face. " You baked it and stayed up late... And you got sick."

Haruhi launched herself forward , grabbing Tamaki in an unprecendented hug. "Haruhi..." Tamaki put his hands around her, hugging her to him. Then she pulled away, a light pink blush on her face. "Gomen, Sen.. Pai?" Tamaki, not yet ready to end the hug pulled her close again. "Haruhi... I have to tell you something.." Haruhi looked up. "Senpai..." Haruhi.. I love you with all my heart. Will you make me the happiest man," "Teen..." "...teen on Earth?" Haruhi looked up smiling and rose on her tip-toes. And they were connected. Haruhi's lips were as soft as rose petals. Tamaki leaned into the kiss, so indescribably happy... The gentle kiss was full of unsaid emotions, and feelings.. They soon got lost in the kiss and only broke apart for air.

Tamaki looked down into Haruhi's brown orbs, and couldn't help but smile when Haruhi blushed. She was so cute... She bent down and picked up the white box he had put down, somewhere in all of the confusion. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was one of the prettiest cakes she had ever seen. It was circular with white frosting. Dusting the top were chocolate shavings and on the edge were chocolate covered strawberries. "Senpai..." A disbelieving look from Tamaki put an effective end to 'Senpai' "Tamaki... It's so pretty..." He smiled and then did something unexpected and so sweet that even though Haruhi was telling him to put her down, she couldn't help but smile. He picked her up in his arms and walked into the kitchen. As he put her down, he swept in for another kiss.

**O.o... Okay review?**


End file.
